


from valley broad

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Trans Aziraphale (Good Omens), but isn’t everything on my ao3?, but it’s not relevant so not tagging it, crowley is always nonbinary when i write him, gosh i hope the person who made the post doesn’t mind me taking this and Yeeting, they’re just. babies., this was so self indulgent honestly, trans az Does Get Called Out so it’s tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: inspired by a post on tumblr, i believe cheeseanonioncrisps was the op?“Good Omens Harry Potter au where Crowley and Aziraphale are two Hogwarts students from old pure blood lines where everyone has been in Slytherin/Gryffindor respectively for generations, who bond over their shared desire to prevent their guardians from finding out they’re inHufflepuff.”i’m a hufflepuff, i like writing, i like soft friendship, what else is there?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), but mainly the latter bc They’re Children, whichever one you prefer - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	from valley broad

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from one of the sorting hat songs, and it took me five years to think of it so 
> 
> just so y’all know, i haven’t entirely thought abt what houses they’d be in in canon, but i’m a hufflepuff and they—and the whole book/tv show, really—have the hufflepuff Vibes, so i figured why not?
> 
> also this was written. months ago. felt rather embarrassed abt it because self indulgent but whatever society is fake social pressure is fake you only get validation if you post so

This was the most downtrodden a child had felt in this specific Hufflepuff dormitory since the former occupants took their NEWTs. Of course, the reasoning for their sadness was different. However, both current residents were eleven, and experienced every emotion without limits, too young to know how deeply even happiness could hurt.

The first occupant was a rather short child with hair that could be described as cloudlike; it was almost unnaturally white and soft, and despite having never seen a comb hadn’t so much as thought about becoming snarly. If given the choice, despite being eleven (almost twelve), he would have dressed more like a resident of the early 1950s, but with more tartan.

A great deal more tartan.

There was a muffled comment from the second bed in the room.

The blonde child blinked several times. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

A head lifted off of its pillow. “I said that that went down like a lead balloon,” he repeated.

“Ah.”

“I just can’t _believe_ this,” groaned the red-haired boy who currently lay face-first on the bed. It was a comfortable sort of bed. It was full to bursting with pillows and blankets and soft things, with a little stuffed snake atop it all. The last item hadn’t been brought with, he hadn’t brought with him, despite wanting to. He hadn’t questioned it yet, because he hadn’t noticed; his eyes had been obscured. This was fixed by lifting his head to talk, so as to avoid repeating himself again. “I’m a _Demon,_ I can’t be Hufflepuff!”

(He was not referring to the creature, but rather, to the proud wizard family with the rather unfortunate last name. Every single one for a thousand generations had been Slytherin—or at least, that’s what he’d been told, and who would question an adult? Or the Sorting Hat, for that matter.)

“That’s what you say,” the other child complained, glasses falling down his face. He was also a pureblood—from the noble family of Angel. “Not only am I not a Gryffindor, I’m also not a girl. And they _knew_ that,” he continued, marveling to himself. “How did they know that?”

“Yes, yes, well done.” The Demon boy did not fully understand the words, but he felt the sentiment, and it was too yucky and mushy for him to dwell on. He rolled over so he wasn’t getting any more spittle on his sheets. “Wait till Father finds out I’m not in Slytherin. Oh _no,”_ he continued, having had a realization, “Ligur and Hastur will be _so_ insufferable.”

A shocked laugh escaped the latter boy, whose given name began with an F, but for a variety of reasons preferred to go by Aziraphale (a name he’d read in a book once, and quite liked). “Gryffindor and Slytherin, huh? Well, I guess we’ll have to be sworn enemies now.”

Anthony J. Crowley stared. His last name was not Crowley—in fact, that was his middle name. His given name was Anthony Crowley Demon, but he’d changed it, because demons were bad. The J was for flair, because he quite liked flair. “Come again?”

“You know, like in the books?” Aziraphale shrugged. A slight smile tugged at his lips as he adopted an imitation of a book character. “Oh no, it’s my worst nemesis, the Slytherin with the horrible hair.”

_“Excuse me?” /em >_

__

“I didn’t mean _you,”_ he quickly continued, “it’s hypothetical.”

__

“Eh,” groaned Anthony. Frame filled with careless reluctance, he sat up so as to better view his companion, revealing rather smushed sunglasses, hair more like a campfire because of its messiness than its almost auburn color, and an irritated expression. “Wouldn’t bother me if you did. Dunno who even you are.”

__

“Oh, that’d make sense.” Aziraphale extended an eager hand. “You can call me Aziraphale!”

__

“Anthony J. Crowley,” he replied in a sort of drawl that was meant to sound cool (and did) but was filled with pure confusion. “Why’s your name so long?”

__

“I like it,” defended Aziraphale, suddenly self-conscious. “Is it bad?”

__

“No, ‘s just unique.”

__

“Oh.”

__

“Don’t worry,” Anthony continued, not noticing how Aziraphale’s furrowed brows were relaxing into something much happier. “Unique is good.”

__

Aziraphale bounced on his toes, nervousness replaced with a foreign kind of excitement. “Oh, really?!”

__

“Yeah.” Slowly, one corner of Anthony’s mouth followed the other until he sported a somewhat shy smile. Unlike his usual expression, which to the untrained eye could almost be viewed as smirklike, this was genuine, filled with the emotions that come with making a new friend. “Less confusing. ‘Sides, if anyone doesn’t like it, it’s just ‘cause they don’t have taste. I have taste,” he boasted.

__

“I bet you do!” Aziraphale clapped his hands. “How do you feel about tartan?”

__

“...what?”

__

“Oh, never mind that,” he mumbled, changing the subject. “What classes are you excited for? I can’t wait to learn all the spells and charms and transfigurations and wand movements!”

__

Anthony’s answer was much simpler: “Herbology.”

__

Aziraphale frowned, furrowed his brow. The answer wasn’t what he was expecting; he hadn’t even thought about that class. “How come?”

__

“I like plants,” Anthony mumbled, much more discouraged now. He flopped backwards to lay on the bed.

__

“Well,” Aziraphale declared, who really had no previous opinions on plants rather than that they were pretty and he was rather forgetful about watering them, “so do I.”

__

Anthony jumped off the bed, eyes wide behind his glasses. “Really?”

__

“Yeah!”

__

They grinned at each other, and something almost seemed to click, in the way that children tend to do.

__

Perhaps it would be for the best that they were in Hufflepuff after all.

__

**Author's Note:**

> my brother is eleven but he acts like he’s fourteen and swears like he’s not going to get chastised for it but he does because he’s eleven so if they act Not Eleven blame it on him
> 
> ...wait no he’s twelve
> 
> whatever. i remember when he was eleven. he acted the exact same as he does now. i love him.
> 
> anyways i’m on tumblr at nottodaylogic, if you want me to write more good omens please say so, i have like fifty three unfinished ficlets and hardly a speck of motivation to be found but if they will be Read that would be. nice.
> 
> have fun and for the love of g-d themself Physical Distancing Please Us Fanfic Writers May Be Thriving But My Family Is Not


End file.
